


The Acorn Man

by BlooBlu



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Deceit's name is Nathan, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mention of mild gore, Not the point of the story tho, Poetry, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The gore mentioned above is just Remus being Remus, This poetry makes no sense but speaks to me okay, Yes i made the poems up on the spot, fight me, mild romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: Hahah just me projecting into Deceit, you know how it is.Deceit likes poetry, but no one really understands his version.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders, DLAMP, LAMPD
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	The Acorn Man

"I am the acorn man

I am small and fell so far

Just waiting to be picked up again

I am the acorn man."

. . .

Nathan likes poetry.

He prefers reading it to writing it, mostly because his ideas never make sense. Well, they _do_ make sense, to him, in his head, but no one else gets them. Nobody understands what he means when he says that today is like the inside of a coconut in the winter.

No one at all.

. . .

And then he meets Roman.

A quiet, but easily excitable and friendly kid who's a very nice singer.

He doesn't actually sing very often, but Nathan is pretty sure that's because no one gives him the chance to, rather than shyness. A lot of Roman's personality is based on that, really. He's always ready to chat your ear off and play and show you everything he's up to, but so few will indulge him that he's learned to stop offering. 

But when Nathan was reciting one of his poems aloud, trying to work out the kinks, Roman was even quieter than usual.

"You are a crowd of strawberries,

And I am a corn seed.

The crows are coming, 

But there are chickens to feed.

Wait. No. Not- it's not _crows_ , what was I-"

"That's so beautiful!"

"...what?"

Nathan likes to think his poetry is free for anyone to listen to, he would really like some attention for it, really, but he's never really expected a response before-

"I mean, I get it, you know? We're all waiting for the ravens to swoop in but there's a job to do that isn't really _our_ job, but nothing else is left-"

…Nathan really likes Roman.

. . .

And Patton, too.

Patton doesn't _get_ it, though. He's just endlessly supportive and likes to listen. Which is also really nice, because while working on poems with Roman, going back and forth, is really fun, sometimes he just needs some ears. Because sometimes it's his own thoughts, that he doesn't want coming out in someone else's words.

"Peanut shells aren't as crunchy as they used to be,

And the the leaves are going blue,

What is a bar- 

A..

A branch,... 

Ugh! What was it- 

...sorry, Pat. Give me a minute…"

"It's fine, kiddo! You're doing great, though, yknow, I dunno if I've ever seen a blue leaf, before…"

"Yeah, that's the whole- oh! Bark! That's what it was!

What is a strip of bark to do…"

. . .

"Gutsy butterflies think it's alright, 

But the Caterpillar crawls crawls and squish, 

Because we are stuck in a garden 

Of mossy, bloodshot grass!"

Remus's style of poetry is a bit different, but it's interesting. Definitely more gory than Nathan or Roman, which makes Patton uncomfortable at times. But it's good to look at other ways to go about your craft, right? Creative differences and all…

"Hey, hey Nate! How was that one, huh? Should It be stickier or-"

But Remus does still get it. He understands, which Nathan really wishes more people would. 

"Think brighter, but remember that shadows hide even in a room full of light."

"Oh, right- cause the tulips are still rotting?"

"Not quite compost yet, but yes."

. . .

Virgil may not exactly know what he means when he says things, but his style of poetry has a type of cynical darkness that isn't always bloody, like Remus. 

"Wild flower and sunshine rocks, 

Water runs through and finds you sinking-"

"Eugh. That imagery is so cute I already wanna puke, but keep going."

"If you would let me _finish,_ we'll get to the tragedy. Not every story has to end in everyone dying mysteriously or with some undefinable horrific being under the bed."

"No, but they _should_."

"...wet stones turn into whetstones,

The flowers flourish before they drown, 

Feeding the grass unlike cannibalism in the sense that…"

. . . 

"You know, If I didn't know better I'd say you've amassed a small cult, Nathan."

"Why do you say that?"

"While it isn't exactly religious, you all dedicate what would be considered an unhealthy amount of time to the same abstract nonsense, consistently."

"It's not nonsense if you listen and think about it."

"I _have_ thought about it, Nathan. And while I can grasp the words that you are saying I cannot begin to fathom what they mean put together."

"Have you tried thinking about it _without_ your brain?"

"...that is impossible."

Of course it's impossible, that is the whole _point-_ but of course he doesn't say that. Nathan really believes Logan is someone who _could_ get it, he just needs some guidance.

"Look, I'll recite one of my favorites, and I want you to try and… lose your concentration, while still listening. Can you try that?"

"I suppose."

"I am the acorn man…"

. . . 

Nathan loves poetry. He lives and breathes it as if it were him, because he gets to listen and speak it every day.

He writes his stories out loud to Patton and Logan, regardless of how much attention they're paying, because he knows they love to have it even just in the background of their activities.

Remus and Roman go back and forth arguing about what he meant about melting orange peels, and in the end Nathan will just laugh and give Roman a kiss to shut him up, because they were both right but he's not going to let his boyfriend and best friend argue all day about who was "more correct."

And Virgil will listen and make his quips, and occasionally add on to the story when Deceit can't quite find the right words. It's as much give as it is take, so not much is lost and their relationship certainly only grows with each poem completed together.

...so maybe no one else understands, and he never really publishes anything successfully, he's just glad to have a few people who _do_ understand his nonsensical way of making sense of things, and more who just genuinely like it regardless.


End file.
